ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Photography
of Quark's Treasure.]] Photography is the art of producing images on surfaces that are photosensitive, known as photographs. Several photographs, including the portrait of an unknown woman were displayed on the wall of Edith Keeler's room at the Twenty-First Street Mission in 1930. ( ) The United States Army took several photographs of Quark's Treasure after it crash-landed in Roswell, New Mexico in 1947. ( ) Spock considered the images taken of the from Captain John Christopher's F-104 Starfighter, in 1969, to be "poor photography." During the same time, several photographs of airplanes were displayed on walls at the Omaha air force base. ( ) In 1996, Henry Starling kept a photograph of himself and President Richard Nixon in his office. ( ) In 2161, Shran gave T'Pol a photograph of a Teneebian amethyst. T'Pol noted to Shran that "the photograph you gave us had poor resolution, but I'm confident our replication will look authentic." ( ) Three playing cards were turned into photographs of Yeoman Janice Rand by Charles Evans in 2266. ( ) Several photographs were displayed on the walls of the medical laboratory on Miri's homeworld in the same year. ( ) On Sigma Iotia II in 2268, a photograph of Bela Okmyx was used as a poster on the streets of his territory. Rival boss Jojo Krako had one of these in his office, used as target practicing with darts. ( ) On Ekos the same year, a large photograph of John Gill, the Fuhrer was present in a news broadcast studio. ( ) James Kirk had a photograph of his late son, David Marcus in his quarters aboard the in 2293. ( ) Jean-Luc Picard kept an album of family photographs. ( ) A photograph of the original command crew ca. 2293 was displayed on the wall of James Kirk's kitchen in the Nexus. ( ) promotional photo.}} In 2370, Deanna Troi mentioned to William Riker that she remembered seeing a scope like the one on the bridge of the in a photograph. ( ) The Dominion had a photograph of Benjamin Sisko in their database. When Kilana met Sisko in 2373, she remarked that "your photograph doesn't do you justice. You're quite striking in person". ( ) In 2375, Hector Ilario, Greta Vanderweg and Zim Brott were targeted by Chu'lak because there were photographs of people laughing in their quarters. ( ) In an alternate timeline where Tuvok had been struck with a degenerative neurological disease, before leaving on a dangerous mission, Admiral Janeway left a photograph of 's command crew (including the two of them) to remember her by, in case she didn't return. ( ) Photographs were also used in numerous newspapers and magazines in various cultures. On Earth in 1930, a portrait of Edith Keeler was used in a news headline, announcing her death. The Gallian, a magazine on planet 892-IV also featured several photographs in 2268. ( ) See also *Holo-photography *Postcard External link * de:Foto fr:Photographie Category:Art Category:Recreation